


Spectacular

by The_Green_Lizard



Series: Rebirth Trilogy [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliffhangers, Coma, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Spider-Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Lizard/pseuds/The_Green_Lizard
Summary: Mary Jane breaks up with Peter Parker. He starts to hang out with Carol Danvers, the Ms. Marvel.





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being short

March 17, 1999.  
Peter was in his house, reading Frank Miller's "The Dark Knight Returns", when someone knocked his door. He opened and saw Mary Jane, his girlfriend. She was looking...sad?  
"Mary Jane? What happened?" He tried to hug her, but she declined.  
"Peter, i want to tell you something. I'm...i'm going to England."  
"What?"  
"Peter, i received an invitation to work on an english newspaper."  
"I'm...happy for you. But how are we going to keep our relationship?"  
"Peter, that's exactly what i'm trying to say" She started crying "We can't maintain our relationship."  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
"I'm...i'm sorry, Peter"  
She left his house. Peter looked at the book in his bed.  
He didn't want to read that anymore.

 

So...that's it.  
All the time Peter spent with MJ passed through his mind. Every kiss, every touch...He could just sit and think about her all day long, but he wouldn't, because someone just broke the window of his room. Peter was scared by the sound of someone invading his house, but relaxed when he saw it was just Wade. Oh well.  
"Hey, Pete" Wade sit at his side.  
"For God's sake, that's the third window you break in this month. Can't you just use the door?"  
"Maybe, but that would not be polite of my part and...Wait...Peter, are you crying?"  
"What? No...no, i'm not."  
"I can see your face. What happened? Are the big boys bullying you again in school?"  
"Wade, i'm 24."  
"That's horrible! How can an adult be bullied in school?"  
"WADE!"  
"Alright, sorry. I just want to cheer you up. You look so damn sad."  
Peter sighed  
"Mary Jane broke up with me."  
Wade put his hand in his chest.  
"*Gasp* No, she didn't"  
"Stop with the comedy, please."  
"Who that bitch thinks she is to do that to my precious boy?"  
"Wade, stop! I don't want to hear nothing funny from you, i'm not in the mood."  
Wade never saw him so frustated.  
"Sorry, Peter. I'm really sorry. But you can't live like that. How long have you been here?"  
"Almost one week."  
"What? No! Enough! Peter, you are my Robin"  
"No, i'm not your Robin."  
"And it is MY duty as your Batman to help you. And i know exactly how to do it!"  
Wade took Peter's computer and accessed a site.  
"Alright" Said Wade "This is a dating site, Peter. I'm creating an account for you."  
"You are what?! No, wade."  
"But..."  
"No! I don't want your help, i...ugh! I just want to be alone!"  
Wade left the house.  
The next day, Peter decided to go for a walk.  
"God" He thought "I know Wade was trying to help me, but he is so stupid. I should call him and say i'm sorry."  
He sat in a bank, took his cellphone and tried to call Wade, but nobody answered.  
"Shit."  
"Hey, Peter." Said someone in front of him. He looked and saw Carol Danvers, the Ms. Marvel.  
"Hi, Carol."  
"She sat next to him.  
"Wade told me about you and Mary Jane."  
"He told?"  
"Well, he said to everyone" She laughed "I'm sorry, Peter. She meant a lot for you."  
"Thanks, Carol."  
Carol was sorry for Peter. Sure, he was nine years younger than her, but he was one of her best friends. She wanted to cheer him up.  
"Hey, Peter?"  
"Um?"  
"Do you like ice cream?"  
"Well...yes."  
"Jessica told me about a new ice cream parlor here in New York. She said it's really good. How about we go there?"  
"I forgot my wallet."  
"No problem, i will pay it."


	2. Hiatus

Hey, guys.

So, i have decided to put my Spider-Man fanfictions in hiatus for some time. I might return to them in the future or even rewrite them. who knows? 

But for now, i will focus on my original stories, mainly the story Scarlet.

Thank you for the support

 

\- Rafael


End file.
